Leelee
leelee (リーリー) is a YouTube singer who sings in both English and Japanese. leelee is very active in various YouTube choruses, and often collaborates with other YouTube singers. It was not until May 2012 that she started singing English covers, her first being of "Sainou Sampler" with lyrics by Lucy. Her most popular solo song is her second English cover, her rendition of "Irony" using her English translyrics, which rose to fame in the YouTube singer community. It has over 17K views as of March 2014. She claims to have written translyrics previously, but never uploaded them. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Two Breaths Walking) feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.04.20) # "Kimiboshi" (Chorus) (2013.04.30) # "Reon" feat. C4rn1v4l Chorus (2013.05.10) # "Poker Face" (Chorus) (2013.05.10) # "Puzzle" (2013.05.13) # "If" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2013.05.13) # "WAVE" feat. Vocappend (2013.05.15) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made." feat. leelee and Nanodo (2013.05.25) # "Dive Drop" (2013.06.10) # "Bad∞End∞Night" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.12) # "Splatter Party" feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.06.16) # "Lie" (2013.06.21) # "Leia" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.26) # "Hello/How Are You" (2013.07.24) # "Hokorobi" feat. Leelee and Seka (2013.07.30) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Harmonic Dream Chorus (2013.07.31) # "Double Lariat" (Chorus) (2013.08.01) # "No Logic" feat. Leelee and XJ_90 (2013.08.11) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (14 singers collab) (2013.08.15) # "Zeijaku-kei Shounen Shoujo" feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.08.16) # "kiss" -English ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Lynne" -Acoustic ver.- feat. XJ_90 and leelee (2013.08.28) # "Suit and Tie" (Justin Timberlake song) -Short ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Neru Medley" (11 singers collab) (2013.09.18) # "Connect" -Music box ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Carry On" (2013.10.09) # "against the world" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2013.10.13) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin, Voca☆staᴙ Chorus and Chiyo (2013.10.24) # "Conturbatio (Sayaka's Theme)" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica song) -English ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Leelee, Yakumo, Shiina, Bakuhatsu and Panda (2013.10.31) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. Leelee and Saru (2013.11.30) # "Yume Maboroshi" feat. pantsukami (2013.12.19) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Leelee and Nanodo (2013.12.22) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.24) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (12 singers collab) (2013.12.25) # "GROWL" (7 singers collab) (2013.12.27) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.01) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Lyre" (A Certain Country's Lyre) (11 singers collab) (2014.01.02) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- feat. Vocappend (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Fourty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Angelfish" (4 singers collab) (2014.01.17) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (10 singers collab) (2014.01.19) # "Yami no Kodomotachi" (Chained Children of Darkness) -Medley- feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.02.07) # "Heaven" feat. Dream☆Scape Chorus (2014.02.25) # "Bolero" feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.03.22) # "Don't Go" (EXO song) (2014.04.12) }} Unknown Time Uploaded Discography Gallery Trivia * Leelee claims to have considered changing her alias to her real name as she has trouble responding to her alias. * She was previously in a relationship with fellow YouTube singer Hera.Her answer on ask.fm regarding Hera External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * ask.fm * Webstagram